


L'être de glace

by ShadowsOfAlways



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfAlways/pseuds/ShadowsOfAlways
Summary: Pas de résumer, one-shot Sasuke x Naruto





	L'être de glace

"Je m'apelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis le dernier du clan Uchiwa avec mon frère qui est partit du village depuis plusieurs années. Je suis solitaire et je n'aime pas être déranger. Surtout lorsque je me retrouve à penser à ce jeune homme à coter de moi."

Et bien oui, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa est belle et bien amoureux de se jeune garçons aux yeux bleu azur et à la chevelure jaune serin. Rien ne pouvait enlever son regard de glace sauf...Naruto Uzumaki.

Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, Naruto et Sasuke était de très bon ami. Mais Sasuke espérait qu'en ce jour de Saint-Valentin, tous allait changer entre lui et son Naruto.

"Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et j'ai 16 ans. Je vis ma vie comme si c'était le dernier jour. Mais au fond de mon j'aimerais t'en que Sas'ke sorte avec moi. Bien qu'il ne soit sûrement pas être attirer par les hommes..."

Les deux jeunes hommes ce promenait dans le parc, il était au alentour de 15h environ. Tout était très calme. Seule quelques personnes se promenaient en ce temps de la Saint-Valentin. La plupart de gens qui se promenaient dans les rues était soit des célibataires ou bien des couples qui attendaient l'arrivée du soir. Pour pouvoir manger au restaurent ou tout simplement être en compagnie de leur bien aimée.

Sasuke: Naruto...

Naruto: Quoi?

Sasuke: J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...mais je préférerais te le dire plus loin.

Naruto (intrigué): D'accord je te suis.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un arbre qui se trouvait à l'écart de toute la civilisation. Mais aussi ou personne ne pourrait entendre la conversation. Qui allait être des plus gênante, mais aussi agréable.

Naruto: Tu voulais me dire quoi?

Sasuke (rougissant): C'est difficile à dire.."Pourquoi je dois rougir moi?"

Naruto (impatient): Allez accouche, j'ai pas toute ma vie devant moi.

Sasuke (rougissant de plus belle): En faite c'est que je..."Je me lance maintenant"...je suis irrésistiblement fou amoureux de toi..."Comment il va réagir? J'espère qu'il va bien le prendre."

Naruto s'approcha du visage de Sasuke et sans hésiter une seul seconde, il pris le visage de Sasuke et l'embrassa. À ce moment la, Sasuke était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il lui rendit son baiser avec amour et tendresse.

Naruto: Je t'aime Sas'ke...

Sasuke: Je t'aime aussi...

Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau sans toute foissce lâcher. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partager leur bonheur et vivre heureux à jamais...


End file.
